


Young Volcanoes

by meggieglad



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry pines, Louis pines, M/M, Multi, Pining, Summer, and we got side ziall, as well though, harry gets drunk for the first time, hell niall pines, larry is the focus, liam gets sloppy drunk a lot, louis is a dramatic sob, rich kids at the beach, so much pining, there will probably be angst, they have parties on the beach and resent their parents for fucking them up, zyan has a lot of power but just wants friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggieglad/pseuds/meggieglad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dear honored resident of Calombia Beach Isle, You have hereby been invited to the first ever Malik Midnight Masquerade tonight at 12:00 AM at the Calombia Beach Lighthouse. Dress code is beach casual paired with a mask of any variety. Entry by secret invite only"</p><p>Or, the one where Harry and Louis grew up together in the summers on a wealthy island off the coast, where it seems everyone has got a secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Volcanoes

**Author's Note:**

> In which Louis is snarky, Liam is a sloppy drunk, Niall is a sap, Harry realizes something huge, and Zayn is elusive
> 
> (The title is from the FOB song cause it basically inspired this whole fic nd it's a killer song)

Looking back on it, maybe he’d known all along.

Harry sat on a tall chair on the porch and looked over the bay, wondering why he had the distinct feeling that this summer would be different than all the summers that came before. The ingredients were the same: the big old house that towered over him, the beaches that stretched across the island, the queue of expensive cars inching their way over the bridge, and of course the families that sat inside of the shiny Lamborghinis. The wealthy, the high-society, the members of the upper-crust were once again decked out in their preppiest yacht-chic stripes just in time for Memorial Day Weekend.

All of it was so familiar and yet, Harry Styles felt something just a bit off-putting in the pit of his stomach.

He was forced to shake it off, though, as he saw a silver Ferrari glinting in the late afternoon as it rounded the corner, passed through the gates, and made its way up the long driveway. Harry knew who the car belonged to, and still for some reason, waited with bated breath as the car door swing open.

Louis Tomlinson stepped gracefully out of the driver’s seat and lifted his sunglasses, squinting up at the balcony. He somehow already sported a caramel colored tan. He smiled up at Harry, revealing a row of bright white teeth.

“You just gonna stand there and stare at me all day, or are you gonna buzz me up?” He called, his grin widening. Harry felt a familiar tug in his stomach at the sound of the teasing voice. It was a bit deeper, a bit raspier than Harry remembered but still sweet and nostalgic, still the voice of his very best friend.

“Oh, I dunno. I’m quite comfortable up here.” He called back. “It’d be a bit cruel to make me move, don’t you think?”

“You underestimate my malice, Harold!” Louis quipped. Harry just laughed and stood to press the intercom stationed just inside the sliding glass door.

“Earnie, will you send Louis up, please?” He spoke into it before making his way further into the house. He stopped in the kitchen and poured two tall drinks: one Arnold Palmer and one Strawberry Lemonade. He was reaching up to retrieve two bendy straws from the cabinet, orange and pink, respectively, when he felt two hands pinch around his waist from behind. Harry squealed rather embarrassingly and turned around in surprise to see Louis’ mischievous grin.

“Miss me, H?” He asked, stepping back and leaning his elbows back on the smooth granite countertop. Harry smiled and shook his head cheekily.

“Course I have, Lou.” Harry responded.

“Was that an eye roll?” Louis questioned, clicking his tongue disapprovingly. “And to think I was going to tell you I missed you back…”

“You did?” Harry’s eyes widened with real curiosity.

“Well of course I did you curly imbecile, sheesh! Now c’mere!” Louis pulled Harry into him and hung on. “Have you gotten taller again? What have I said about _growing_ Harry, god, it’s like you don’t even care about my wishes.” Harry realized then how much space there was between his head and Louis’, how Louis’ eyes were just about level with Harry’s shoulder. In recent years, Harry had been growing steadily taller than Louis, a fact that Louis detested and Harry found absolutely hilarious. “It isn’t fair that our heights don’t reflect our authority.” Louis always said.

Louis was just around two years older than Harry, so their paths didn’t cross much in the beginning. It wasn’t until Harry’s thirteenth summer on the island that Louis took him under his wing. Until then, Harry had been forced to hang out with the younger kids at the yacht club parties and stay in the sand with his friends on the beach instead of gallivanting in the waves with the older boys.

Harry could still vividly remember the day it happened.

They were at the first gala of the summer, the same party they’d be attending tonight, when a fifteen year old Louis suddenly approached Harry in a frenzy. “Excuse me, sorry, but I’ve got to hide under your table.” Louis said, very seriously.

“What? Why do you have to do that?” Harry asked, confused.

“See, there’s this girl and she’s looking for me and she’s going to try to kiss me if she finds me.” Louis explained in a whisper. So Harry let Louis sit under their table for a little over a half hour, tying and untying Harry’s dress shoes and taking the secret plates of food Harry kept sliding under the table.

After that, Louis took Harry with him practically everywhere. Harry felt like he was always being dragged by the wrist or guided by the waist, off to find some other crazy thing to occupy their time. He didn’t mind at all though. Harry would follow wherever Louis led, like a ship to a compass.

It still seemed to be the case as Louis picked up his Arnold Palmer and made his way over to the staircase. Harry followed without hesitation and the two made their way up to Harry’s bedroom.

 

An hour later, Harry stood in his summer house closet, it was huge, but not as big as his one at home. He was happily thumbing through button-ups of every pastel variety, trying to decide which to wear. Louis was sat on the ground near Harry’s shoes, scrolling through his phone and reading off the names of their friends who were already on the island and would be attending.

“Liam says he’s going and so does Ed… El Calder made a status about it, sounds like it’ll be a good group tonight.”

“Great, should be a lot of fun.” Harry said, holding up a powder blue Ralph Lauren up in the mirror. Louis just scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You don’t think so?” Harry asked, looking over his shoulder at the other boy. He hung the shirt back up and pulled out a salmon colored Calvin Klein.

“You’ve got to admit it, mate, the parties are kind of lame. What, with all the adults milling around, showing us off.”

“As compared to what?”

“Have you ever been to a real party, Harold?” Louis asked, not condescending, just curious. Harry was suddenly hyperaware of their age difference, worried that this would be the summer Louis would deem him to young and uncool to hang out with him anymore.

“A real party?”

“Yeah, like a rager.”

“Ragers? You don’t mean like in the movies? With the red cups?” Harry asked, turning to face Louis.

“Red cups and all.” Louis confirmed with a smirk. He blinked up at the ceiling a few times, like he was recalling happy memories. Harry was a bit disappointed. Not that Louis had been partying, exactly, maybe that he’d been having so much fun without Harry.

“That’s not really like you.” He pointed out.

“Maybe it is now, H.” Louis spoke, absently, still scrolling through his phone. Harry didn’t like the idea that he might not know Louis anymore. He couldn’t have changed _that_ much over the year. He didn’t say anything, opting for silently looking in the mirror instead. “It’s not all that bad.” Louis continued. “The parties, the cheap alcohol. There’s some… novelty to it. Been drunk before?” Louis asked.

“No.” Harry answered shortly. “You have?” Harry questioned. Louis just nodded a few times, avoiding Harry’s gaze. “Do your parents know?”

“Fuck no. Harold, when have you ever known me to tell the truth to my parents? They don’t deserve my honesty.” Louis spoke, candidly. Harry winced and resisted the urge to look around, though he knew there would be no one to hear them in his closet.

“Lou! Don’t you have any idea how lucky you are? How lucky we are?” He spoke offhandedly, rifling through the cardigans on the hangers.

“Oh yeah, we’re _so_ lucky.” Louis spat, sarcasm dripping from every syllable. “Sweet, sweet Harold.”  Louis had always been cynical, Harry’s known it from the start. He constantly talked about how fucked up the world was, he’d been rolling his eyes at the parents since he was ten. This was probably just Louis being dramatic. The thought comforted Harry. “Go with the Ralph Lauren by the way,” Louis said, rising from his spot on the ground. “Makes your eyes pop.”

Louis exited the closet and Harry followed him, powder blue button up in hand. He set it on his bed along with his tan shorts which stopped just above his knee, his expensive boat shoes, and his burgundy cardigan, to contrast perfectly with the top. Satisfied with his clothing choice, Harry went out to the balcony, where Louis was sitting on the lounger. The other boy did not acknowledge Harry’s entrance and was instead staring transfixed at the ocean.

Harry braced himself. Louis was about to make another of his grand speeches, he could see it in his face.

“Does it ever drive you crazy?” Louis began, right on cue. Harry grinned, took his seat on the other chair, and waited. “The sea is so massive. _So_ massive. It’s full of so much mystery, don’t you think, Harry? It has so many secrets. The waves love the sand so much; they keep coming back and they breaking on the shore and it’s so loud it’s like they’re screaming at us but we still can’t hear. What do you think the ocean’s secrets are, Harry?” The taller boy knew Louis didn’t really require an answer. When Louis spoke like it was rushed and messy and all in his head anyway. Louis was standing up now and walking over to the railing and he kept leaning over farther and farther until— “Or maybe I’m just insane.” He hoisted himself up so his feet were on the railing and stood shakily.

“Lou, you just gave me a heart attack. Get down from there.”

“I’m flying, Jack!” Louis yelled, spreading his arms wide, the wind whipping his hair in every direction. Harry easily wrapped his arms around Louis’ upper thighs and lifted him down off the railing. The smaller boy pouted. “What? Just because you’re some kind of freaky Sasquatch child means you can manhandle me?”

“I think it does, yeah.” Harry smirked, looking down on Louis pointedly.

“Oh, you’re gonna get it Styles!” Louis launched himself toward him and head-butted playfully into Harry’s tummy. Harry proceeded to tackle him to the ground and the two of them rolled around. Harry was sure he’d be the obvious winner, but Louis began playing dirty. He cursed his ticklish neck.

“Boys!” Harry heard his mom call up the stairs. “Are you almost ready to go?”

“Shit.” Said Louis with a grin.

“Yeah, almost!” Called Harry.

And yeah, he was still the same old Louis.

 

They got to the party about a half hour after it was supposed to start. Harry’s parents were the fashionably late type. The party was in full swing by the time the Styles’ plus Louis arrived. Well-dressed people milled all about in pastel colored clothing and expensive watches, chests puffed out and lips spouting conversational nothings until their words didn’t mean anything anymore. The boys had long ago learned to put on the most beautiful of shows for the adults with their pressed button ups, impressive GPA’s, and preppy school-club presidencies.

They got through the twenty minutes of greeting the adults and making small talk by pinching each other’s sides to see who would break first. Louis won. Finally, they got inside and found their friends already seated at their usual tables, right between the fountain and the huge buffet.

Liam was the first to spot them. He stood and grinned broadly as they approached opening his arms. He pulled Harry onto a sturdy hug and pulled Louis in right after. The rest of the group stood and there were hugs all around and excited words were exchanged. Harry was beaming because everything felt so familiar, from the sound of his old friends’ voices to the smell of the saltwater harbor.

“The gang’s all here!” Ed enthused, clapping the newcomers on the back.

“I, for one, am so happy to be back.” Eleanor said. “This was a shit school year.”

“Here, here.” Louis agreed, taking his seat at the table.

“Oh yeah Lou, heard you almost got expelled from Deacon Prep.” Liam said, conversationally.

“Almost?” Louis said. “I was most definitely not _almost_ expelled. You know Tommo does nothing halfway.” He reminded with a wink and a snicker. Niall cackled and Ed fist bumped him as some sort of congratulatory gesture.

“He _what_?” Harry asked, shocked and appalled. “You what?” His mouth was agape and he was looking at Louis expectantly. “Why didn’t you tell me that, Lou?”

“Knew you’d be disappointed in me, Harold.” He answered lightly, but with an unexpected seriousness in his eyes. Louis curled his ankle around Harry’s under the table and Harry understood. _I’m sorry. I’ll explain later._ Harry sighed, but turned his attention back to their friends’ banter.

The party was a song and dance of welcoming the summer in a way only the wealthy could. The fountain, turns out, was filled with champagne and there were six courses of rich seafood and summertime delicacies. The socialites floated around in long flowing dresses while the old aristocratic boaters drank expensive scotch in the corner making summer golf plans. The adults were all drunk by roughly 8pm. Why hold off when everyone had drivers to cart them home safely at the end of the night?

At around eight thirty, Harry found himself sitting alone at their table for the fifth time, as Louis kept disappearing and reappearing with different drinks snuck from the bar for Harry to taste. Harry contorted his face in disgust at every glass of wine and shot of liquor, causing Louis to sigh before promptly downing the rest of the drink and wandering off in search of something new.

“You will drink with me tonight, Harry styles. I’ll be sure of it.” He said, after Harry nearly choked on his tiny sip of fireball. Louis was slurring his words a bit and getting awful close to Harry’s face whenever he spoke. This, Harry thought, was drunk Louis then. So next time Louis showed back up, Harry vowed to pretend to like it, because he really didn’t need Louis finishing another drink and he was growing bored when Louis was gone too long. Harry forced a large sip of rum mixed with Coke and, to his surprise, didn’t gag. “Did I win?” Louis asked excitedly, like it as some fun game. Harry couldn’t help but grin and nod and Louis punched the air in victory. “Oh, but now I haven’t got a drink, have I?”

“I really don’t think you need another.” Harry countered. “Plus I don’t like you being away from me so long.” He cringed internally at how needy that sounded, but Louis was drunk enough it seemed, that he wasn’t going to give Harry shit about it. Interesting. Louis didn’t argue. Instead, he sat down and threw an arm around the back of Harry’s chair. Just as he did, the lights dimmed and shifted into shades of neon pinks and purples as the classical string band finished up the dinner music. Soon, the diamond chandeliers were humming with the beat of the base through the ceiling-high speakers. It seemed the adults were all drunk enough to begin the embarrassing dance floor portion of the night.

A few minutes later, Louis nudged Harry’s shoulder and said something that was entirely lost in the sound of chatter and music.  

“What?” Harry yelled, but when Louis spoke again he still didn’t catch it. “What?!” So Louis slid his hand from Harry’s chair up to the back of his neck and pulled him in so they were cheek to cheek. Harry’s nose was in Louis’ neck and Louis’ lips were drunkenly grazing Harry’s ear. Harry was suddenly dizzy for no discernable reason. Although, looking back on it, maybe he’d known why.

“I said I want to dance.” He said gruffly in Harry’s ear. He stood sloppily and grabbed Harry’s wrist. “Please Harry? I see Liam over there. Liam gets to dance! And Eleanor! Come on Hazza, let’s go.” Harry just laughed and gave in because Louis was usually of the opinion that dancing at these parties was a stupid and utter waste of time, and well, Louis had him by the wrist. They found their friends in the crowd and danced goofily among tipsy parents and young pretty couples. Niall and Ed joined in eventually, bopping their heads along to the beat. Harry was suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling of being surrounded by best friends, in his favorite place in the world.

“You know, I have some great friends back at home, but none of them compare to you lot.” Niall spoke genuinely, as if reading Harry’s thoughts. Everyone murmured in agreement and Louis grabbed Niall’s chin and planted a rough kiss on his cheek. That didn’t sit quite well with Harry, for whatever reason. Even so he pushed the feeling aside and laughed along with the rest. Thinking back on it though, maybe he knew it then too.

When the music turned slow, Ed and Niall made a beeline for the dessert table, while Eleanor was asked by a handsome older boy for a dance. For whatever reason, Louis just lingered and so Harry did as well, and somehow Harry ended up with a handful of Louis’s waist and one of fingers. They were turning in circles goofily, cackling madly as Louis attempted to spin Harry under his arm despite the fact that Harry had to crouch down and Louis had to stand on his tiptoes. Harry was beginning to feel a little drunk himself when, suddenly, Louis dropped his hand from Harry’s shoulder in one swift motion and stepped swiftly away, face flat and eyes staring at something behind Harry. Then Harry was alone in the middle of the dance floor, confused and looking over his shoulder to find what could have caused the sudden shift in mood.

There was a man staring at him, and Harry recognized him at once as Louis’ father. _Oh._ He realized then what it must have looked like and was aware enough to know what Louis’ dad probably thought of that. _Oh._ He felt cripplingly guilty, although it wasn’t really his fault and hoped Louis wouldn’t get in trouble for it. What was strange though, was how threatened Louis seemed to be by his father.

Louis had always harbored bitterness towards his dad, but usually expressed it through snarky comments and sassy backtalk. He had never seemed to really care much what his father thought; this time was a stark contrast.

Harry sighed and set off to find Louis. He was delighted to find them all back at their table, even Eleanor who had gotten away from the handsome boy as quickly as she could. “He had horrible breath.” She was explaining as Harry sat back down in his chair. He found Louis’ ankle under the table and pressed his toes into it firmly. _We’re talking about this later._ He hoped it conveyed. The encounter seemed to have sobered Louis up, though, and just in time. As it was essentially a family affair, the gala ended at 10pm.

“Did you boys enjoy the party?” Harry’s mom asked in the car on the way home. They muttered general positive words in answer. “It was just lovely this year. What a great start to the summer. Louis will we be taking you back to ours?”

“Yes please, Ms. Styles.”

“How many times, Louis? Call me Anne!”

“Yes please, Ms. Anne.” He joked, always the charmer, and Harry’s mom giggled from the front. That broke whatever strange tension there was between the boys and by the time they pulled up the long driveway, Louis was yelling, “Race you to your room.”

Louis almost won too, but Harry played dirty toward the end by picking Louis up under the armpits and closing him into the guest bedroom before running to victory. Louis trudged in just moments later and huffed, flopping onto Harry’s bed.

“What on _earth_ is this?”

Harry looked over to find Louis perched, cross legged, on his bed and holding up a delicate golden envelope with the name _Harold Styles_ written across the front in crisp black script.

“Is this a love note, Harry?” Louis looked equal parts bemused and horrified at this concept. “I don’t remember saying you could go off and get a girlfriend.” He spoke and Harry’s heart stopped for no reason in particular. “You’re still just a baby, of the smallest variety.” He added as an afterthought.

“I honestly haven’t the faintest.” Harry admitted, choosing to ignore Louis’ infuriating comments and instead making his way over to Louis and the bed and the mysterious envelope. He was rather unsettled that someone had been sneaking about his room while he was gone and made a mental note to ensure all of his windows were locked when he went to sleep. He sat right up next to Louis, their shoulders and knees brushing lightly, and plucked the note from Louis’ fingers. He slipped a thumb under the flap, purposefully opening the envelope at an angle that made it impossible for Louis to see, just to annoy him.

“Harold, move your huge nog I can’t see a thing.” He said, craning his neck around. Harry swatted blindly at the other boy while unfolding and reading the card with his other hand.

“It’s an invitation.” Harry said, breaking through the continuous huffing and pouty noises Louis was making. Louis then snatched the card back and began to read aloud.

“ _Dear honored resident of Calombia Beach Isle, You have hereby been invited to the first ever Malik Midnight Masquerade tonight at 12:00 AM at the Calombia Beach Lighthouse. Dress code is beach casual paired with a mask of any variety. Entry by secret invite only._ ” Louis read, becoming more and more appalled with each word. “What _the fucking fuck_ is this?” Harry just shook his head, eyes wide. Louis began pacing up and down the side of the bed. “Malik… Malik” He repeated the name a few times. “No I don’t think I’ve ever heard it, hm.”

“No, me either.” Harry agreed, but wasn’t sure if Louis had even heard.

“I just don’t—beach casual?! What the fuck is beach casual?” He questioned, skimming the card once more. “Ok who does this guy think he is and, more importantly did he have the decency to also invite me?” Harry just laughed and assured him that surely he did and if not he must not have heard about his irresistible charm. “This is precisely why I keep you around, H. Now, you better scurry off to that closet of yours and pick out your best beach casual getup and we can be off to my place by 11:30.”

“We’re going?!” Harry asked, although really, he should have seen this coming.

“Well of course we’re going. I’ve got to size up this Malik prat. Now, have you got a mask?” Turns out, Harry had multiple masquerade masks… a collection of sorts. He chose to wear a bright blue feathered mask and forced Louis into the black sequined one.

“I’ve always wanted to go to a masquerade.” Harry enthused from the passenger side of Louis’ car. They were driving over to Louis’ summer home, their windows rolled all the way down and the salty air seeping its way into their breathing, and their laughter, and their veins.

“And I’ve always wanted to punch you in your cherubic little face.” Louis responded.

“No you haven’t” Harry spoke, matter-of-factly.

“You’re right, but I will if you keep bumbling on about this dumb party.”

“It could be fun.”

“This is strictly an investigation, Harry.” Louis said seriously. “I can’t believe you’re betraying me like this.”

“Stop being dramatic.” Harry rolled his eyes. Louis slammed on the brakes for the upcoming stop sign and held his hand over his chest like a damsel in an old black and white film.

“Me? Dramatic?” He spat. “Never.” Harry just rolled his eyes and stuck his head out the side of the window like a dog, feeling the wind through his curls for the rest of the short drive. When they pulled into the driveway, Louis clamored out of the car, giving no mind to the late hour. He noisily unlocked the front door and stomped up the large stairway, Harry close at his heels. From somewhere above them, an angry voice called out.

“Louis are you trying to wake the whole street, goddammit?” It was Louis’ father, grumbling from up four flights of stairs. Harry was suddenly reminded of the very important talk he had wanted to have with Louis that night.

“Don’t you worry, I’ll be gone again in a jiff, pops!” He yelled cheerily, with that telltale malice and just barely detectable traces of fear in the undertones. Louis didn’t talk in details about his relationship with his father. Only in angry generalities and heated complaints. Harry usually avoided asking. It worried him, all the same, especially after tonight. Such a long night.

Louis changed in about four minutes before descending the steps looking artfully disheveled and preppy punk and probably lots of other impossible contradictions, his own invitation in hand. “Alright, Harold, let’s go investigate this party.” He said, slipping his mask over his face.

 

They parked down on 3rd street, which meant about a ten minute walk to the lighthouse. According to Harry’s calculations, they’d only arrive fifty minutes late. It’s not like many people could have made it on time anyway, anyone who was at the yacht club got home the same time Harry and Louis did. The pair walked down the road, cars whirring on their left and the ocean crashing on their right. As they rounded the corner, they began to hear a dull chatter coming from the direction of the abandoned lighthouse.

There was a figure in the shadows standing just before the entryway to the beach. Harry shared a look with Louis as they approached the shadowy man.

“Invitations?” he requested, in an airily important manner. Louis rolled his eyes but presented his invite all the same. Harry mirrored his action and the beefy guy nodded in approval. “Enjoy the party.” He said, motioning for them to walk up the stairs and onto the beach. When they reached the top of the sand they could finally make out the old lighthouse in the distance, and there, surrounding it, were people lit from the light of hundreds of torches and huge bonfires. Everyone was nursing drinks and wearing colorful masks ranging from jewel-encrusted and imported-from-some-foreign-country, to sloppily-made-at-home-five-minutes-ago. There was music playing from some undiscernible source and every so often, the previously dysfunctional lighthouse would come to life for just a few seconds, drenching the scene in an ephemeral white light before fizzling out once more.

“Wow.” Harry breathed. “This is cool.” He continued walking.

“Harold!”

“What? You can’t tell me you don’t think it’s cool?”

“I do.” Louis admitted, at Harry’s heels. “Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“We can at least try to have fun—

“Detective Harry you seem a bit distracted tonight on this _very important investigation!_ ”

“Alright, fine, fine.” Harry complied. “Strictly business.” Louis looked appeased as they approached the edge of the crowd, glancing around for people they might know. This was more difficult than you might think, as everyone’s faced were shielded by masks and contorted by dim orange firelight.

“Oi! Tomlinson! Styles!” Someone called.

“If it isn’t Ms. Swift and Ms. Kloss!” Louis greeted, ever the charmer. Harry turned around to find Taylor and Karlie approaching, each donning delicate golden eye masks. It was really impressive and a bit off-putting, the amount of people at this party just had fancy masks lying about their summer homes. There was a round of hugs and a bit of small talk before Louis began.

“Right, so, do either of you know exactly what this is about?” He asked, gesturing at the scene around them.

“No idea.” Taylor admitted. “I’ve never heard of the Maliks before, it does seem a bit odd.”

“Killer bash though, don’t you think? I mean look at this!” Karlie added. Louis frowned slightly but soldiered on.

“Yeah, yeah so, does anyone know where I could find said host of this little gathering?”

“Actually, it’s weird. No one had seen anyone called Malik all night…” Taylor spoke conversationally. Harry saw Louis’ eyes narrow in suspicion. He bid the duo a quick goodbye before grabbing Harry’s wrist and steering him through the crowd.

“What kind of Gatsby-ass shit…” He heard Louis mutter. He kind of wished Louis weren’t so caught up on the mystery of it all. It seemed like a fun party, filled with everyone they grew up with. They could have such a good time. He thought he might even like a drink or two, after all, that Rum wasn’t _so_ bad. Harry opened his mouth to say so, but at that moment, they were assaulted by a very drunk Liam Payne.

“You’re heeeere! OH thankgod I almost thought you didn’t get an invite! Andso I told Niall I told him Louis’ll be so upSET! I thought you’d be mad!” By this point he had an arm slung around each boy. Liam was a very loud drunk and very… affectionate, like a puppy on a sugar high.

“Payno!” Louis greeted, clapping his hands together. “Liam, Llama, Lima Bean.” Louis gave most people he knew a plethora of nicknames. It was one of his most favorite pastimes. Liam grinned happily down at him. “You, my friend, are quite drunk.”

“Quite right.” Liam nodded seriously. “You to’ve gotsome catchin up t’do, yeah?”

“Not right now, actually. See, we’re here to investigate.” Louis said, and Liam quirked an eyebrow. “We just want to talk with the host of this lovely shindig. If you haven’t noticed he’s sort of stealing my thunder.”

“Your thunder?” Liam and Harry asked in unison. Harry held his fist out and Liam bumped it, making an exaggerated explosion sound as he did. Harry just giggled.

“He’s trying to take over _my_ island _._ ” Louis said, and well, it wasn’t really a lie. Louis sort of had the entire island at his feet. He was charismatic and handsome, with just the right amount of mischief and wit. The parents loved his charm and respected his name; and as for all the kids he was something of an unofficial leader. Harry just didn’t know that Louis _knew_ it so surely.

“All this attention has really gone to your head, Tommo.” Harry joked.

“Oh you know it’s true.” He shrugged. “Anyway, my lovely Liam, could you point me in the right direction?” Liam laughed at this like it was the funniest thing he’d ever heard.

“Wish I could Tommo, but we’ve all started t’ think he’sa ghost or hermit or somaht.” Liam replied. “For an hour now we been askin’ everyone who put all this together nd, well, no one seems to know the guy.” Louis huffed a frustrated sigh and told Liam they were going to go ask around. “Okayyyyy, but I’m gonna go get the two of ya drinks and by the time I find you again youvegotta drop the whole Sherlock Holmes thing and have fun like the rest of us, alright?”

“Fine, you annoying fucking bean.” Louis agreed.

“You know I don’t really like it when you call me that.” Liam called at their retreating figures.

 

Half an hour later, Harry wanted to disappear into the ocean, never to return again. They must have chit chatted with every single person at this entire party, and not one of them knew who the Malik kid was. Not one single person had an ounce of a hunch. But, Louis was ruthless when he wanted answers and when he wanted revenge. This time, it seemed, he wanted both.

“Louis,” Harry whined, after even the bartender had no answers. “I think we should just find Liam and enjoy the party.” Louis looked positively dejected as he plopped down into the sand. The lighthouse suddenly powered up again, causing the party goers to cheer. “Not to say we’re giving up, of course.” He added, and Louis met his eye. “It’s just that there doesn’t seem to be any answered, and as we are here at this party…”

“Do my ears deceive me or does Harold Styles, a small, tiny child want to get wasted tonight?”

“Heeey, I’m not a child Louis.” Harry pouted.

“I know, Haz, I’m only joking.” Louis said softly.

“And nobody said anything about getting _wasted_ it’s just…” Harry trailed off, suddenly feeling stupid about the whole thing. “It’s nothing.” Louis stood up then put one hand on each of Harry’s shoulders.

“No, it’s something.” Louis countered. “Please tell me.”

“It’s not a big deal I just… it’s going to happen eventually, everyone at my school goes to parties now and drinks and I… I’d like the first time to be with you, y’know, cause I trust you and all.” Harry finished, wincing at his own childishness. “I’m so embarrassing, I—

“Harry stop that. You aren’t embarrassing. You’re the greatest person on this whole island and I think,” Louis said, his expression turning from earnest to mischievous. “you need a few drinks Harry Styles.”

Liam found them only a few minutes later, two cups in hand. Somehow, he was even sloppier than before, gyrating his hips to the beat as he approached. “Your drinks as promised.” He offered one to Harry and the other to Louis. Louis lifted the cup to his nose and sniffed.

“What is in this, Liam?” Louis questioned.

“It’s a secret Payno creation.” Liam answered, closing his eyes to passionately shimmy to the Nicki Minaj song blasting through the speakers.

“That’s probably not good.” Louis warned Harry. “Well, Drink up.” He said, tapping his cup on Harry’s and taking a large gulp. He took the cup from his lips, furrowed his eyebrows, and looked down at the orange-y liquid. “Did you even put any alcohol in here?” He asked.

“Trust me, I did.” Liam said conspiratorially, and that probably wasn’t good either. Harry was quite surprised at how good the drink tasted and found himself at the end in mere minutes. He didn’t feel any different, though, he wondered if Liam really did forget to put alcohol in the drinks. “Finished, H?” Louis boomed with a grin. Harry nodded. “Atta boy! Want another?” Harry shrugged and offered over his cup.

By the time he send Liam to the bar for his third, Harry was feeling it. At least he thought so. He found that whenever he smiled, he couldn’t help but to grin goofily and he had a very strong urge to dance. He started off bobbing his head, and before long his feet and shoulders were involved and Louis was cackling and snapping photos on his phone.

“I don’t know why you’re laughing!” Harry called, circling his hips to the beat. “I’m a great dancer.” Then Liam was back and shoving another drink at Harry and he was holding it high in the air, twirling in circles under it. “This is fun! This is so so fun, Liam. Dance with me Liam, Louis won’t even though he did earlier tonight.” Louis rolled his eyes as the two danced very badly, making ridiculous facial expressions at him.

“Say, Liam, you mentioned our good friend Niall, but I haven’t seen him around.” Louis spoke over the music.

“You know, I was wondering the same thing.” Liam stopped dancing to address Louis, but Harry just kept on dancing between them. “I haven’t seen the boy once since you guys showed up!” He craned his neck around Harry’s figure to make eye contact with Louis.

“Hmm… well that’s worrying.” Louis said. “You two stay here, alright? I’m gonna go take a lap and look for him. Please refrain from doing dumb things while I am gone.”

So, naturally, Liam and Harry wandered over to the bar and took three rounds of shots, maybe four. That was strange, Harry thought. Was it three or four? He just couldn’t remember. When he went to ask Liam, all that came out were giggles. He wanted to speak he just couldn’t stop giggling, and that made it all even funnier. Liam laughed too, even though Harry never even said anything. They laughed like someone had just told them the funniest joke in the world. Harry decided it was quite fun to be drunk.

“Hey, Harry!” He heard a voice call. He turned around to find a pretty girl with long blonde hair smiling up at him. He knew her from somewhere, his mum’s friends’ kid or something, he just couldn’t quite place her and definitely couldn’t remember her name.

“Oh, heeey!” He greeted, Maria…? Martha…? Maybe he just wouldn’t have to say it. “How have did you been?”

“I’m doing great.” She smiled. “What about you, are you enjoying the party?” She put a hand on his upper arm as Harry nodded.

“Yeah, yeah it’s lots of fun. You know though, I’m here with Louis and he’s been gone for an awfully long time. Do you know Louis?” He asked the girl.

“Of course I know, Louis, silly!” She laughed and leaned into his shoulder. She smelled like expensive perfume. It came to him then, tennis camp when he was thirteen. Melanie. Close enough.

“Oh yeah, of course!” Harry laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

“So how’s your serve coming?” She joked, with a toothy, white smile. Harry didn’t find it all that funny, which was strange when just a few minutes ago he was laughing at absolutely nothing with Liam. Things had changed for the worse so quickly. Where was Louis? Where was Liam? Why was he stuck here alone talking to tennis camp Melanie?

“Oh, it’s no better than at camp I’m afraid.” He faked a lofty laugh. Melanie was squeezing his arm softly for no real reason. “Louis was way better than I was, I just wanted to do the same camp as him—

“Oh Harry, I’ve found you again at last.” Louis was suddenly by his side.

“Louis!” Harry beamed.

“Oh Emily, how great to see you.” Louis added, placing a hand on Harry’s back and holding the other out for the blonde to shake.

 _Emily!_ That was it wasn’t it? He wasn’t even close.

Emily had to drop her hand from Harry’s arm in order to shake Louis’. “Nice to see you Louis.” Emily said. “We were just talking about you, actually.” She said, cheerily, but Harry thought he might have detected an eye roll. Louis got rid of tennis camp Melanie/Emily soon after that and Harry just grinned at him as he led them away from the bar. The party seemed to be slowing down, so Harry didn’t really mind that Louis seemed to be leading him back towards the entrance to the beach.

“You’re staring, Harry.” Louis said, meeting Harry’s eyes for much too short of a time.

“You are so lovely Louis.” Harry said, surprising himself, as that’s something he would usually think, but not say. “You’re such a good friend, Louis.” Harry was clinging onto Louis for support, now, but Louis didn’t seem to mind. “You are my best friend.” Harry whispered it in his ear, like it was a secret.

“You’re my best friend, too.” Louis answered, and they stumbled off the beach together.

 

Louis called his driver to pick them up, he wasn’t quite as drunk as Harry, but he wasn’t fit to drive either. They waited by the curb for about five minutes, before the sleek black car pulled up next to them. When they climbed into the back seat, Louis asked him to take them to Harry’s and Harry apologized for the late hour. Harry stared out the window as the car began to move, which turned out to be an awful idea.

“Louis. Louis my head. I feel dizzy.”

“Hey, hey shhh. You’re ok. Here.” Louis pulled Harry into his chest, one hand carding through his curls. “You’re ok, yeah? We’re almost home.” His voice was soft and soothing and if it weren’t for the knots in his stomach Harry could probably have fallen asleep right there. The ride actually felt thirty seconds long, which Harry was grateful for.

They pulled up to the house and opened their car doors. Harry kept thanking the driver and Louis kept apologizing for Harry and somehow they got up the driveway in one piece. Louis rummaged through Harry’s jeans pockets for his key and Harry squirmed and giggled. They crept up the stairs as quietly as possible and they were just getting to Harry’s bedroom when the taller boy stopped suddenly and leaned against the door frame.

“Wait, Lou I’m…”

So Louis steered him to the bathroom by his shoulders and pulled his hair from his face and whispered things soothingly in his ear. “I’m sorry Lou— He tried to apologize but the alcohol in his stomach wouldn’t allow it.

“Hey, don’t be sorry, Harry. Alright? Hm, you’re okay, you’re going to be okay. I promise.”

It hit him like a truck, then. Harry thought it must be because he was drunk enough not to repress his own feelings and miserable enough that his optimism failed him and for the first time he saw the world for what it was. It wasn’t normal to crave the feeling of someone’s fingers through your hair. It wasn’t friendly to constantly want to be around someone. It wasn’t platonic to use the excuse of being drunk to get into your best friends personal space. It wasn’t normal tonight, it never was normal. And it love before this moment. A crush maybe, something Harry just didn’t think about. When he finally admitted it to himself, that’s when a switch flipped in his brain. The realization sent Harry spiraling thinking over the past five summers, and it was when he put everything into the context of a crush that it all made sense, and that was it for Harry. He fell in love with Louis in that very moment.

So Harry sat and he wondered if this happened a lot. If drunk people everywhere were falling in love with the people who sat with them on the bathroom floor and held their hair back; the people who cared about them enough to stay with them even when they were plastered, and annoying, and disgusting. Harry sat with his hands against the cool tile and his eyes trained on the place where Louis’ hair stopped just behind his ear. All he wanted to do was tell Louis how much he loved him, how much he cared, how he wanted only him forever, Harry was so intoxicated with these nonsensically romantic thoughts, he was starry-eyed just hearing the other boy’s voice, but Louis didn’t even notice. He didn’t even _know_.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, anything to make Louis understand, but couldn’t speak for he was suddenly heaving over the toilet, clinging to the edge. Louis’ hand was warm and soft on his curls and he wanted it there forever. As his stomach and lungs clenched repeatedly under him, his brain tried desperately to figure out why it had taken so long for him to fall in love with his best friend. Now that he thought about it, Louis Tomlinson was quite plainly, and absolutely, his soulmate.

“Louis…” He stumbled over the name.

“Harry.” Louis spoke, meeting his eyes. “You’re ok, I’ve got you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” He always said that.

“You always say that.”

Louis led him out of the bathroom and across the hall to his bedroom. Harry smiled as he pulled the covers up around his shoulders, grateful to be in bed. He looked back and Louis was gone. Harry pouted. He wished Louis would just come back. The minutes went by the way hours do and Harry wanted to call out for him, but didn’t want to break Louis’ quiet rule.

“You’re back!” Harry said. He had been watching the door.

“Yup, and I brought you something.” Louis held up a sleeve of saltines and a cup of water. Harry made a disgusted face. He didn’t want anything else in his still-upset stomach. “I promise it will help.” The only reason Harry even ended up eating them was because Louis sang some pretty love song from the radio while he fed them to him and he just looked so cute all up close like that. “Alright, get to sleep now. I’m going to leave these right here.” He spoke, soothingly. Harry nodded and complied, blinking heavily.

Louis turned to leave the room and Harry wanted so desperately for him to stay. Even in his state he knew it was impractical, there were guest rooms with big beds, it made so much more sense for Louis to sleep in one of them, like he usually did when he stayed over. Harry fell asleep, staring out the window where he knew the sea was slapping the shore, his mind drifting slowly off to a silent refrain: _LouisLouisLouisLouis. Louis took care of me. LouisLouisLouis_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) I do think each chapter is going to have title from an Ed Sheeran song and this one is Tenerife Sea so you can listen to it and channel poor Harry's drunk desperate feelings  
> 2.) The fic is supposed to take place on a made up island off the coast of the New Jersey shore (yeah America) so that's why they do mdw and later the 4th of July  
> 3.) If anyone got this far you are too rad! You can drop me a line @ ballerinalous.tumblr.com if you are so inclined for whatever reason
> 
> I love all yall!


End file.
